Reborn Residence
by OurGajeness
Summary: Ketika para karakter KHR tinggal di satu perumahan dan kita menjadi pengunjungnya. Silahkan menikmati tour hari ini.


**Reborn Residence**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**Written By Hibari A. Beenbin collaboration with Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : OOC, Full of Shou-ai, Miss-Typo, AU, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Let's Enjoy!**

Jadi, bagaimana kita memulai kisah ini? dengan ucapan alkisah, nun jauh disana, atau disebuah pagi yang cerah? Rasanya pilihan terakhir yang paling pas.

Jadi,...

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah, di sebuah perumahan elit yang dapat kita ketahui bernama Reborn Residence hanya dengan melirik tulisan yang terpampang di depan pintu masuknya, dimana di gerbang tersebut akan ada seorang satpam perumahan yang selalu bersemangat menyambut anda semua, terdapat sederet rumah paling ramai. Dari sudut kiri anda adalah rumah Varia family yang dikepalai oleh Xanxus. Di bagian tengah kita bisa lihat rumah paling megah ini adalah milik Vongola family yang dikepalai oleh G. Di sudut kanan kita bisa lihat rumah milik Spade Family yang dikepalai oleh Daemon. Dan di hadapan rumah Vongola family kita akan menemukan rumah Milefiore family yang dikepalai oleh Byakuran.

Pertama, mari kita berkenalan dengan penghuni rumah Vongola Famiglia. Tuan rumahnya bernama G, tampan, masih muda, bertato, dan beristri. Nyonya rumahnya bernama Giotto, cantik? entahlah, yang jelas dia sangat manis. Kemudian, ada juga anak dari pasangan ini bernama Tsuna, yang sepertinya mewarisi garis darah ibunya sepenuhnya. Tsuna atau yang akrab dipanggil Tsu-chan ini adalah anak ingusan kelas 4 SD yang ketika pergi sekolah selalu diantar oleh satpam Vongola famiglia bernama Hibari Kyoya. Hm, anda tidak boleh meremehkan satpam yang satu ini. Meskipun hanya berpangkat satpam tapi dia memiliki kendali lebih dari 60% di rumah itu dan sisa kendalinya dipegang oleh nyonya Giotto.

Kita beralih pada anggota rumah Varia. Seperti yang anda tahu tuan rumahnya bernama Xanxus, dengan wajah garang dan sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Tapi jangan khawatir asal anda tidak mengganggu lauk makannya sehari-hari maka anda akan aman. Lalu nyoya rumahnya bernama Squalo, tipe ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya, cerewet..err atau lebih tepatnya disebut berisik. Lalu dua anak laki-lakinya bernama Belphegor dan Fran, walaupun disebut kakak-adik tapi wajah mereka benar-benar tidak mirip bahkan kelakuan mereka terkesan menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Berikutnya kediaman Spade. Hanya dihuni dua orang, Tuan dan Nyonya Spade. Tuan Spade alias Daemon Spade, terkenal mesum dan pedofil, memiliki hobi menggoda tukang kebun kediaman Vongola, dan kebiasaan buruk memanjat pagar rumah orang. Anda akan sangat sering melihatnya digiring Nyonya Spade alias Alaude, istrinya sendiri, akibat kelakuannya.

Dan selanjutnya mari mengenal penghuni rumah Milefiore family. Oh, kita lihat itu sang tuan rumah Byakuran sedang menggoda istrinya Shoichi atau singkatnya Sho-chan di dapur. Wuw, sepertinya pasangan ini yang paling kelihatan mesranya. Mereka memiliki seorang anak perempuan remaja bernama Bluebell yang sepertinya terlalu mirip dengan ayahnya, sedikit licik, kekanakan, dan jahil. Mengherankan juga bagaimana putih ditambah merah sama dengan biru. Harusnya pink kan?

Setiap rumah, kecuali rumah pasangan Spade, memiliki pengurus rumah tangga. Kadang-kadang para pengurus rumah tangga ini akan berkumpul di pos satpam di gerbang masuk Reborn Residence untuk saling bergosip, entah itu gossip tentang majikan mereka atau tentang stalker Tsu-chan dari perumahan sebelah yang menyebalkan. Nah, kalau begitu mari berkenalan dengan para pengurus rumah tangga ini.

Pertama, ada Yamamoto Takeshi, tukang masak Vongola Family yang maniak baseball. Sebaiknya jangan biarkan dia bermain bola dengan anak-anak atau melemparkan sesuatu padanya karena resikonya terlalu besar. Sangat jago memasak, saking jagonya Squalo sampai memaksanya melihat 101 rekaman video _chef quisin__e_ yang dibintanginya. Seperti apa? Tentu saja kesan mendasar adalah berisik.

Disusul teman sejawatnya, ada Lussuria. Walaupun dia adalah tukang masak, sepertinya kemampuannya masih kalah jauh dibanding si nyonya rumah. Orangnya kemayu dan selera berpakaiannya unik, kalau digambarkan secara merinci, mungkin kalian bisa bayangkan pembantu banci di zaman Leonardo da Vinci. Ah, lupa mengatakan, dia adalah bagian dari Varia Famiglia.

Kita beralih ke tempat para petugas kebersihan. Tanpa mereka, mungkin halaman rumah para Famiglia tak akan jauh berbeda dengan tempat pembuangan sampah. Di kediaman Milefiore kita punya Kikyo. Orangnya berambut panjang berwarna hijau, yang membuat produser menduga bahwa jangan-jangan Bluebell itu anak Kikyo - Byakuran, dan bukannya anak Byakuran - Sho-chan. Tapi, lupakan, itu hanya pra-duga tak bersalah!

Kemudian kembali ke Vongola, ada tukang kebun sekseh incaran Daemon Spade. Inilah dia, Rokudo Mukuro. Selain itu, dia adalah musuh bebuyutan Hibari Kyoya, sang satpam legendaris kita, sekaligus _partner-in-crime_ Lussuria. Kata lainnya, dia adalah seorang pembuat masalah. Dan sepertinya dia adalah tipe penindas, Chrome saja selalu disuruh-suruhnya.

Siapa Chrome? Dia adalah pembantu rumah tangga kediaman Vongola Famiglia. Orangnya _introvert_, pikirannya sulit ditebak, pemalu, tapi sangat berguna. Tipe seperti inilah sasaran para maniak semacam Mukuro. Dia juga sangat mengagumi Mukuro, entah kenapa.

Lain Vongola, lain pula Varia. Pembantu di kediaman Varia Famiglia ternyata sama tidak bergunanya seperti tukang masaknya. Gara-gara pembantu satu inilah Xanxus sering melampiaskan kekesalan pada Squalo, membuat manusia malang itu mengalami stress berkepanjangan, ditandai dengan rambut yang mulai mengalami kerontokan. Saya lupa menyebutkan nama pembantu menyebalkan ini? Oke, namanya adalah Levi A than, aneh bukan?

Sudah selesai? Sepertinya belum. Masih ada seorang lagi dari kediaman Milefiore, seorang supir merangkap baby-sitter karena sering terlibat kejar-kejaran dengan Bluebell. Namanya adalah Zakuro. Rambutnya merah dan orangnya sangar. Seperti warna rambutnya, orang ini sangat gampang marah. Sebaiknya jangan coba-coba kecuali anda sekuat Hibari Kyoya.

Kemudian kita akan membahas tentang stalker yang sempat disebut-sebut di atas. Dia tinggal serumah dengan teman dekat Vongola famiglia, yaitu dengan Cavallone famiglia yang dikepalai Dino Cavallone. Sebenarnya pemuda bernama Gokudera Hayato ini hanyalah seorang adik dari maid di kediaman Cavallone yang bernama Bianchi. Ketampanan stalker ini bisa disejajarkan dengan ketampanan sang tuan rumah Vongola famiglia, dengan rambut silver dan mata berwarna hijau.

Setelah berkeliling mulai dari kediaman Vongola, ke Varia, ke Spade, ke Milefiore, balik lagi ke Vongola buat kenalan sama para pembantunya, dan begitu seterusnya, marilah kita mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di tempat para arcobaleno, menunggu suguhan _espresso_ buatan sang pemilik rumah, Luce. Ah, ada ralat. Rupanya ini bukan kediaman para arcobaleno, melainkan rumah Giglio Nero Family. Tapi jangan khawatir, kita masih tetap bisa menikmati _espresso_ buatan Luce karena untuk sementara Luce akan tinggal bersama anak dan cucunya gara-gara terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan sang sun arbocaleno sekaligus pemilik Reborn Residence ini.

Eh? Tak ada yang tahu arcobaleno? Baiklah, biarkan saya menjelaskan. Arcobaleno adalah,…. Eh, apa ya? Mungkin bisa kita katakan mereka adalah satpam senior-mungkin, lho-. Ingatlah untuk tidak meremehkan satpam, karena satpam pun bisa menguasai dunia. Contohnya adalah satpam legendaris kita yang berhasil memegang kendali atas 60% Vongola Family.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

Ups, sepertinya sang satpam perumahan, Sasagawa Ryouhei muncul. Orang yang paling berisik setelah Squalo ini sepertinya datang untuk menangkap anda sekalian dengan alasan memasuki perumahan tanpa laporan. Sebenarnya di depan pintu gerbang perumahan ini tertulis, 'Tamu harap lapor'. Jadi, mari kita pergi sekarang sebelum benar-benar tertangkap.

Minna-san, bila anda sekalian masih berminat mengunjungi perumahan ini, maka anda sekalian dapat melapor terlebih dahulu setelah meng-klik huruf berwarna hijau di bawah ini, mengerti?

"Tamu harus melapor, TO THE EXTREME!"

Nah, nah, terima kasih sudah mengikuti guide kami. Dan mari kembali ke peraduan masing-masing sebelum mendapatkan maximum canon Sasagawa Ryouhei secara gratis kemudian masuk rumah sakit. See you again!

To Be Continued


End file.
